The Pink Invader
by YinYangFool
Summary: A unique Irken wants to become an Invader, and his friends are determined to help him. Will an opposing alien race stop the growing Irken Empire, and crush his dreams?


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Invader Zim. Although, we all know how cool that would be.

The Pink Invader

An impish figure, about 3 feet, and 6 inches tall, ran toward one of Conventia's transport platforms. This wasn't good. The Yurows launched an attack a couple days ago, and a week before that.

As soon as he got there, he was transported to his Spittle Runner. "You ready for this mission Cuin? Or should I say Pinkie?" A female voice asked him from a monitor in the cockpit. "Don't call me that. Anyway, I know what I'm doing Lorn." Cuin replied.

Pinkie is a nickname for Cuin. That's what everyone calls him, due to his unique pink eyes. He's the only known Irken to have to have pink eyes. Apparently, red, and purple were the most common; green was rare. He didn't really care about being teased, because he knew that most of the other Irken's were just joking-well…Zim wasn't.

"Most squadrons will distract Yurow's fleet, while the Destruction squadron will annihilate the flag ship." Lorn said. "How will we distract them?" Cuin asked while buckling himself up, and putting on his comlink. "Destroy them!" she shouted. "Nice. I'm going to love this." Cuin replied. Both of them laughed maniacally for a few moments.

"Hey!" A new voice said. "Are you gonna launch or what?" "Uhhh…sorry Insane 1." Cuin replied. The pink eyed Irken activated his Spittle Runner, and slowly hovered toward the exit. As soon as he was out of Conventia's docking ring, he quickly joined his crew.

Cuin was part of the Insane squadron. Almost all of the Irken fleet were named for such things. Even the elite squadron is named the Destruction squadron. Being the third best person in his squadron was known as Insane 3

His squadron went straight forward for about 5 minutes. Suddenly, he saw Yurow's fleet. It was not as big as theirs, but it was still pretty big. This is going to be easy, he thought. He flew above the opposing fleet, and shot his cannon several times. Most of the shots missed, but a few connected to random ships. Cuin targeted the one that he damaged the most. After a few tries, he shot it down. Another one was close by; to the right. He quickly shot that one down too.

Suddenly, a few shots whizzed by his plane. "Whoa." he muttered. Quickly, he pulled upward, and the other ship did the same. After dodging a few more shots, he barrel rolled, dodging the next few rounds of blasts. Being an expert in piloting of all kinds, Cuin pulled upward again-this time for longer. He finally stopped when he was behind the opposing ship. He shot it down easily.

"AHHHH!" a voice through his comlink shouted. "It was Insane 2!" Insane 1 shouted. "He'll survive though. He just crashed into a battleship." "Just?" Cuin asked. "Uhhh, yeah." Insane 1 replied. "Riiight." Cuin replied while destroying the next couple of Yurow ships.

After a few moments of nonstop destruction, Lorn appeared on his monitor again. "Looks like the Destruction squad did it!" she shouted. "They destroyed the flag ship! That should knock down the Yurow's morality." she asked. "Aw man. I was just starting to get my kill count up." Cuin replied. "Oh really? What was it?" Lorn asked.

"21."

"Not bad."

"I know."

"A little confident now are we?"

"Yep."

"Whatever. Just don't get too confident. Okay?"

"Like I said before, I got this."

Cuin cruised back to Conventia's docking bay. Slowly, he flew his ship near it, and the tubes connected to his ship. Almost immediately, he was transported back to Conventia. He then stuffed his comlink into his pink jacket's pocket. Quickly, he walked toward a nearby building that happened to be the nurse's office. When he finally arrived, he searched the building for Insane 2 AKA Orean. Cuin found him in a room on the highest floor of the nurse's office. "Hey! Are you alright?" he asked Orean. "Yeah, but I won't be able to do anything violent in a while." He replied. "Cool. I'll check up on you tomorrow. I've got things to do." Cuin told him. "See ya!" "Buh bye." Orean said with obvious pain.

When Cuin stepped out of the room, he heard several shouts. All of them were from Orean. "THE PAIN! THE PAIN! AW MAN, THE PAIN!" Cuin heard him shout. "Well that can't be good." He said to himself.

Orean was one of Cuin's best friends. His best friend was Lorn. All three of them knew each other since early childhood. Well… if you can call what the Irken's do at childhood. They all met in military training when they were 20 years old. That's young in Irken time. Now they were 150. That's pretty much like being 18 in Irken time.

Both Orean and Cuin joined the military. They did everything from piloting mechs to piloting ships of all kinds. Lorn, on the other hand, became an officer. They helped pilots and soldiers with their objectives, and told them where to go. Officers were very important to the missions. If it weren't for them, a lot of the soldiers would just go around searching for the target.

Cuin walked out of the nurse's office, and to the food court. It was large, but not anywhere as large as Foodcourtia. He made a mental note to go there sometime in the next week or so. He walked toward one of the mini-restaurants, and ordered a large soda, and medium fries. Sodas from Irk were the same as the ones found at Earth. Fries, however, tasted like a lot of malt vinegar was poured on to them. He got what he ordered surprisingly quick.

He found a seat near the middle of the food court. Cuin waited for Lorn to come join him. While waiting, he thought his desire to be an invader. It was his ultimate goal. He wanted to become one since he was young. He figured that he'd be one in the next 50 years, or so if he followed orders, and if he completed his missions perfectly.

"Why hello PINKIE!" a voice from behind shouted. Cuin turned around. It was Zim. "Yo." Cuin replied. "Yo? Is that all you have to say?" Zim asked. "Yes. Yes it is." He replied.

"So, how is the embarrassment of the Irken race doing?"

"Me? I'm the embarrassment? I'm in the military! You're just a failed scientist!"

"Ha! I'm creating new mechs, and ships and stuff, and junk."

"The last thing that I've heard about you is that you created a piece of junk."

"You call it junk; I call it the ULTIMATE WEAPON!"

Zim laugh manically for a few minutes. "You can stop any time know." Cuin told him. "Whatever Pinkie." Zim replied as he walked away.

Paks are vital to all Irkens. If they are removed, the Irken will die in ten minutes. No matter what. On top of that, paks contain a lot of important information. Such as what job they have. Paks also know what time it is. Right now, it was about 80 T, meaning that it was about 5: 00 AM in Earth time. Lorn was late. She should've been here five minutes ago, Cuin thought.

"Hey Cuin! Sorry I'm late!" another voice from behind shouted. Cuin knew that it was Lorn. "Hey. It's okay I guess." he replied. "I got you a couple of things." Lorn told him. "What?" Cuin asked. "Check this out." Lorn said as a metal claw came out of her pak, and dropped a black object into her hand. "Here." Cuin gently grabbed the object. It was obviously a laser pistol. It had a pink, circular glass on the front end-it was obviously used for targeting-a button on the back end with the trademark Irken happy face on it, and another button on the bottom of its handle. "What do these buttons do?" Cuin asked.

"The happy face one transforms the laser pistol to a grenade launcher-"

"Nice."

"Would you let me explain?"

"O.K. But you know how much I like it when things go boom."

"I figured you like that."

"Word-"

"Don't say that. Anyway, the other button calls for a mech, or a ship."

"Nice, but not as nice as the other nice button."

"Are you obsessed with that word?"

"Yes…or am I?"

"Yeah you are."

"Whatever. So what's the other thing that you wanted to show me?"

"Huh…oh, here." Lorn said as a mechanical claw pulled another object from her pak, and dropped a spherical object into her hand. "It's a cloaking device." "Nice. Cuin replied. "Can you stop saying that?" she shouted. "Okay…can I see the cloaking device now?" Cuin asked. "Sure. Here." She replied as she gave Cuin the device. "Thanks." Cuin told her. He examined the cloaking device. It was about 2 and half inches long and 2 and a half inches wide too. Most of the front was covered with a button with the happy face logo on it. Cuin chuckled, and pressed the button.

Lorn wasn't surprised. This was the type of thing that he'd do, as he was a prankster. She simply stood up, and sidestepped. Suddenly, the chair that she was sitting in flew back and the chair behind her fell down. Cuin reappeared on the floor. It was Lorn's turn to chuckle.

"Nice."

"Shut yo mouth!"

"This is coming from the guy who kept on saying nice."

"True. I accept defeat."

"You better."

"Harsh."

"Yep."

Cuin opened his mouth to make a comeback, but an alarm sounded. "Twice in one day!" He shouted. "Aw man!" "I feel your pain." Lorn replied. Both Cuin and Lorn ran out of the food court to their respective stations. Cuin quickly put on his comlink, and attached his cloaking device to his belt. After a few minutes of nonstop running, he reached the battlefield. The Yurows actually made it onto Conventia soil. They could pose a threat indeed…


End file.
